Angel In The ER
by Jade14
Summary: *CONCLUDED!!!* New chapter.. Dr. Romano!
1. Randi

**Angel In The ER**

**pART 1: "rADNI''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 1 told from Randi's point of view.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. I made up every thing about Exam 5. Despite popular opinion, this is not a spin off of 'Malucci and the Minor', I swear! Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, and Luka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ER was dead. Randi couldn't remember it ever being so quiet. All of the staff was just lounging around, almost hoping a trama would come in to give them something to do. 

" Oh well," Randi thought. "At least I have more time to read my cosmo."

The doors opened and a couple of minor patients came in, surprised that a doctor could see them right away. Randi handed out admmissions forms, then went back to reading her magazine. She collected the forms when the patients were done filling them out and wrote their names on the board. She vauguely noticed Dr. Chen directing them to Exam 1 & 2, where she and Luka would take care of them. She was too busy reading an article about how to pick up guys, and casting glances over her shoulder at Carter. 

Carter walked behind the desk and spoke to her. 

" Slow day, huh?"

" Yeah." she smiled "but I'm not complaining." He smiled back, and she blushed a bit. He was so handsome...

" Well, scince I have no patients, I'm going to finish some long overdue paper work." The look on Carter's face indicated that that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

" Have fun!" Randi teased as he walked away. He rolled his eyes.

Randi was just going back to reading her magazine, when a crash was heard comming from the direction of the elevator.

" Malik!"

" Sorry." Malik and another nurse were wheeling a bed from recovery into Exam 5, with Kerry Weaver in tow. Mark Greene got up from chairs and walked over to them. Randi walked to the other side of the desk so she could hear what they were saying. 

" What are you doing with that bed down here?" Mark was asking.

" I'm opening up the other end of Exam 5." Kerry answered.

" But I thought we wern't allowed to use the other side because of accessibility problems."

" I'm putting a long term patient in there, not opening it for trauma. I had a request from one of the doctors to keep the patient down here."

" Who was it?"

" None of your business, Dr. Greene. Now go found something to do." Kerry waved him away with her crutch and he walked back to the desk. Randi quickly tried to look like she wasn't evesdropping. She was unsuccessful.

" So, who do you think it is?" she asked Dr. Greene.

" I'm not a gossip Randi. Go talk to one of the nurses. I'm sure they will have some information for you." Randi glared at his back as he walked away with a handful of charts. Doctors. They just assummed she was a gossip because she liked to share information with her friends. She was just trying to make conversation. It was boring sitting behind a desk all day, answering phones. Randi sighed, staring off into space.

" Randi!" The outburst of her name started her out of her daydreams.

" Yeah?" 

" What exactly are you doing?" Kerry asked her. Randi motioned towards the telephone. " That thing hasn't rung in over an hour, Randi. Find something to do, we're paying you for this."

" Kay, Dr. Weaver." Randi replied, pasting on a fake smile. Kerry nodded distractedly, thinking, then said;

"Randi, pull out a long - term admission form, and an order for a bone marrow exam, and put them on the desk. I'll tell you what to do with them later."

" Sure thing, cheif." Randi chipped. 

It took her a while to pull out the forms, and when she turned around,she found Dr. Greene right in front of her. She jumped, dropping the forms on the floor.

" Dammit, Dr. Greene!" She bent over to pick up the dropped forms.

" Sorry, Randi." He bent to help her. When the forms were all put back in order, they stood.

" I left a chart on the desk by mistake, have you seen it?" He began rustling around the desk looking for it.

" Nope, sorry." If she had seen it, she wasn't sure she would give it to Dr. Greene. He was getting on her nerves. 

" Well, it has to be here somewhere." he said, going through her magazines.

" Hey! That's personal stuff!" she protested, wrestling the magazines out of his hands. 

" Well, if you were any kind of receptionist, you wouldn't have these here in the first place!"

" Excuse me?!"

" You heard me! Get more organized Randi!"

" It was your chart!" she yelled back at the doctor.

Between their arguing, and the commotion of the other residents and nurses placing bets to when it would become physical, Randi didn't notice Dave Malucci walk through the doors, place a small girl on the desk, and begin to fill out the forms set out for the mystery patient.

(End of Part 1)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

comming soon: Part 2: Dr.Dave

****

****


	2. Dr. Dave

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 2: "Dr. Dave''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 2 told from Dr. Dave's point of view.

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. Despite popular opinion, this is not a spin off of 'Malucci and the Minor', I swear! Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, and Luka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Dave Malucci rubbed a hand over his tired face. He had been up since 7:00, when he had woken his daughter for school. 

He had taken in the newly formed bruises on her arms and legs, and asked her about them. After she confirmed that they hadn't been there the day before, and Dave cleaned up her bloody nose, he called the pediatrician. When he had explained his daughter's symtoms, Dr. Quinn ordered him to bring Skye into his office immediatly. 

After five hours of blood tests, Dave's worst fears had been confirmed. His daughter's lukemia was back. 

Without hesitating, Dave and Skye went into the same rouitine they had first gone into two years ago, when Skye had fainted in daycare. Pediatrician, hospital, bone marrows, chemo, and recovery drugs. They were now on the second step. Hospital. 

" Daddy?"

" Yes sweetheart?" Dave finished filling out the admission forms and walked behind the desk. He squeezed between Mark and Randi, arguing over some petty thing, and wrote 'S. Malucci' on the board.

" Does it hurt?" his daughter looked up at him, biting her nails. 

" Does what hurt?"

" The bone needle." Dave looked at her. 

" You mean the bone marrow exam?" She nodded. " Don't you remember? You must have had a dozen of them when you were five."

"Nope." Dave walked over to Skye and took her fingers out of her mouth. She looked up at him with big brown eyes. 

" Dosn't hurt much honey. They numb it. But it does hurt some. Will you be a brave girl for Daddy?" She nodded, then put her hand to her nose as it started to bleed again. Dave got a tissue and gently pushed her head back. " Hold this to your nose." He sighed again, wondering how anything this awful could happen to such a perfect little girl.

He was about to carry her to Exam 5, when a handful of flying charts hit him in the back.

" Randi!"

" Sorry, Dave. I was aiming for _him._" She glared at Dr. Greene. Dave rolled his eyes. Even he was more mature than this. 

" Well cut it out. Your getting innocent parties involved." Dave bent down to help Randi pick up the charts once again. Out of the corrner of his eye, he saw Dr. Greene walk up to his daughter.

" What's your name honey?" he asked her. Instead of answering, she looked towards her father and asked him something in Spanish.

" I'ts okay. You can talk to him." Dave answered her. He made a mental note to congradulate her on remembering not to talk to strangers. Skye looked towards Dr. Greene again.

" My name is Skye Malucci, and I'm seven."

" My name is Dr. Greene, it's nice to meet you Skye." Skye took the bloody tissue off her once-bleeding nose and looked at it.

" I'm sick." 

" I know. But we're going to make you all better." she smiled at him.

" That's what Daddy said."

" Is he your daddy?" Dr. Greene pointed towards Dave.

" Yes."

" Where's your Mommy?"

" She went up to heaven three years ago. Daddy says she's an angel now and she watches over me." Skye smiled.

" Wow. You must be a pretty special girl to have your own gaurdian angel." Dr. Green pushed his glasses up his nose.

" Yup."

" I'm going to talk to your daddy now, okay?"

" OK. Bye Dr. Greene."

" Bye Skye." Dr. Greene walked back to Dave. Dave stood up. 

" Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" He shrugged.

" I have two actually. And as for not telling you I had kids, I don't know why I didn't . I just didn't feel like it I guess. C'ya later guys." Dave walked over to Skye and picked her up. " Come on honey. Let's get you started." He grbbed her overnight bag from chairs, and walked towards Exam 5.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 2)

Comming Soon: Part 3: Dr. Greene

****

****


	3. Dr. Greene

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 3: "Dr. Greene''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 3 told from Dr. Greene's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. Despite popular opinion, this is not a spin off of 'Malucci and the Minor', I swear! Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, and Elizabeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Greene looked at Randi. Suddenly what they were fighting about didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. Malucci has kids? Now that was a mind blow. Mark didn't think he could take care of a dog, much less a person. He was still a kid himself! He turned to Randi, but she was already on the other side of the desk, spreading the news. He saw Haleh and Chuny's eyes grow wide, and then they ran off to tell two more people. 

'Well, this should be all over the ER by lunch hour.' he thought, feeling slightly sorry for Dave. As good as the nurses were about spreading information, they did need to work on reiterating it accuratly. Dave would probably have seven kids by the end of the day.

" Hey, Mark, what is going on?" he heard the accented voice come from behind him. He turned to see his fiancé, Elizabeth Corday, behind him.

" Did you know Malucci had kids?" he asked her. She started to laugh. 

" You must be kidding. I'm not that easy, Mark."

" I'm serious! He just walked in with his daughter a few minutes ago. And he said he had another one." Elizabeth looked at him still not believeing. Then her expression changed as she saw Skyes name on the board.

" Oh, G_d. You are serious. What's wrong with her?"

" Lukemia, I think."

" Poor girl. She has to deal with an incompedent father and a life threatening deseise."

" I don't know, Elizabeth. He seemed to be good with her in the little time I saw them together." Mark told her. She sighed.

" Well, I have patients to see. Talk to you later?" he nodded and she walked away.

Mark was going to talk to Dave, but he saw Dr. Weaver and Cleo walk into Exam 5, so he resolve to go later. Mark picked up his charts and went back to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 3)

Comming Soon: Part 4: Dr. Weaver

~*~Note~*~ I write the following parts after I have read the previous storie's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

****

****


	4. Dr. Weaver

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 4: "Dr. Weaver''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 4 told from Dr. Weaver's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, and Elizabeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Weaver opened the door to Exam 5. Cleo followed her into the room and closed the door behind her. Malucci was starting an IV on the young girl on the bed, and talking to her in Spanish. She was dressed in a hospital gown. Kerry cleared her throat. Dave looked up.

" Hey, cheif."

" Malucci, you can't do that when your not on." Kerry took the IV needle from him and set it aside. Cleo was talking to Skye. 

" My name is Dr. Finch, and I'm going to be your doctor. What's your name?"

" Skye." 

" Well Skye, here's what were going to do to make you better. First we have to put in an IV, like your daddy was trying to do, then we are going to do a blood transfusion, and the fresh blood should make you fell less sick. Would you like that?" she nodded. 

Kerry limped over to the bed and sat down next to Skye.

" My name is Dr. Weaver. Your daddy works for me." Skye smiled and was about to say something when abruptly she closed her mouth. Kerry saw Dave shake his head quickly out of the corner of her eye. Cleo was trying not to laugh. " I see your daddy talks about me at home." The young girl nodded. 

" But he says all nice stuff because your the best doctor in the world and a joy to work with." she recited. Cleo, unable to take it anymore, burst into laughter. Kerry shot a look at Dave, who shrugged innoccently.

" What? I didn't tell her to say that."

" Yeah, right." Cleo said, trying to compose herself. She lost it again when Dave gave Kerry bunny ears to make his daughter laugh. Kerry looked at her strangely, wondering what was wrong with her. She finally decided to ignore Dr. Finch and continued to talk to Skye.

" Do you have any questions to ask me before we get started?" The girl nodded.

" Why isn't Daddy my doctor? I want him to take care of me." she looked scared. Dave sat next to her and took his daughter's hand in his.

" Sweetheart, Dr. Finch is a pediatrician, like Dr. Quinn. She will take better care of you than I could." she still looked unconvinced, but acceptance crossed her features. " I'll be right here,**verdad, tu chica bonita**?" She nodded.

" Any more questions, Skye?" Kerry asked her. She shook her head. "Okay then, I have to get back to work, bye honey."

" Bye, Dr. Weaver." Kerry told Cleo to start an IV, and take a blood sample so they could start a transfusion, then walked out of Exam 5. The ER was starting to pick up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 4)

~*~Note~*~ ** Okay, you pretty girl?** I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 5: Dr. Corday

Part 6: Dr. Finch

Part 7: Dr. Carter

Part 8: Nurses

Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

Part 14: Nina

****

****


	5. Dr. Corday

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 5: "Dr. Corday''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 5 told from Dr. Corday's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, Elizabeth, and Cleo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Elizabeth Corday took the chart that Mark handed her and fliped through it. 

" I'll take it from here, Dr. Greene, thanks." 

" No problem, Dr. Corday." Elizabeth turned to the man on the table in Exam 3.

" All right Mr.-" she looked at the chart. " -Buseck. I'm Dr. Corday, your surgical consult. You have a fairly large clot in your right knee. We might have to operate to remove it."

" Will that take long to recover from? I don't want to lose my job sitting on my couch all day." Elizabeth smiled.

" If you want, we can do an outpatient procedure, and just make a few small incisions. I't would take an hour, and you could go back to work on Monday. But we do have to take you up to the OR now, before any permanant damage is done."

" That's fine."

" All right then, I'll send you up with a nurse, and Dr. Benton will meet you there." She walked out of Exam 3, and bumped into Chuny.

" Oh, I was just looking for you Dr. Corday." she said, handing her a transfusion bag and a chart. " Dr. Finch wants you to start this blood on the girl in Exam 5."

" Okay, can you please take Mr. Buseck up to the OR? Dr. Benton is waiting for him."

" Sure, Dr. Corday." Chuny took Elizabeth's chart and walked towards Exam 3. Elizabeth walked into Exam 5 with the blood.

" Hello." She looked around. " Where are your parents?" she asked the girl.

" Daddy went to get a soda." she said. Elizabeth picked up the girls chart and raised her eyebrow at the name.

" Skye, is Dave Malucci your father?" The girl nodded.

" But he's not my doctor. Dr. Finch is. She's a pediatrician."

" I know. My name is Dr. Corday. " Elizabeth hooked up the blood to the girls IV.

" Is that going to make me better?" 

" No, but it will make you feel better, we can't start the drugs that will make you better until you are stronger. So," she sat down next to the girl. " Do you like your Daddy?"

"Yeah, he's great. I have a sister too. Her name is Isabel, but we call her Isa. She goes to high school, and she has a purse with make-up in it and a boyfriend that's on the football team. She's a cheerleader, too." the girl excitedly talked about her sister. 'She must be her role model.' Elizabeth thought.

" Wow, she sounds great." she said aloud.

" Yup. When I grow up I'm going to be popular and go to high school like Isa, and then I'm going to be a doctor like daddy. Isa plays the violin too."

" Where does Isa go to school?" Elizabeth asked.

" We both go to Sara-Charlotte. It's a big private school. Daddy pays money so we can go there. I have to wear a uniform." Skye made a face, and Elizabeth laughed. 

" Uniforms are pretty bad. I had to wear one in my school in England."

" You did?"

" I sure did."

Elizabeth stood up and started to adjust the girl's IV. So, Malucci sent them to the most expensive private school in the city. That proved he was a better father than she thought. He cared about their education. And he also must care about their well-being, because public schools are not very gentle places to spend your day. 'But what does he do with then after school?' she thought.

" Skye, does your daddy have a babysitter for you after school?" she asked.

" Sort of. My Aunt Claudia and her son Micheal moved in after mommy died, so she takes care of the house and watches us when daddy is at work. She's cool. We don't call her Aunt, just Claudia. But Micheal calls her Mom. Daddy's friend Eddie rents out the basement too, so there are a lot of people in my house. I have a cat."

" What kind of cat?" Elizabeth asked her, still looking at the IV.

" A grey cat...Hi, Dr. Finch!" Elizabeth turned around to see Malucci and Cleo enter the room. Cleo was saying to him:

"-and I will need you to answer some questions so we can fill out this chart." 

Elizabeth finished with the IV and squeezed Skyes shoulder. 

" I'll see you later honey."

" Bye, Dr. Corday." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 5)

~*~Note~*~ Sara-Charlotte dosn't exist. I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 6: Dr. Finch

Part 7: Dr. Carter

Part 8: Nurses

Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

Part 14: Nina

****

****


	6. Between The Lines

Angel In The ER

Part 5:

_Between The Lines_

__

__Dave walked to the soda machine, needing to get away from it all

_This small outing_

_His only refuge from the horror waiting for him_

_In exam five_

_His daughter was dying_

_It was happening again_

_His worst nightmare_

_Come alive_

_No money_

_Damn-locker has money in it_

_Locker isn't exam five_

_Locker is safe_

_Or so he thought_

_Opened locker-saw pictures taped up_

_Of happier days in his life_

_When no one was sick_

_No one he loved_

_Everything was perfect_

_Not anymore_

_A picture of him kissing wife_

_Happy_

_Not anymore_

_Not anymore_

_Remembered times they kissed_

_Not all happy_

_Memories_

_But memories all the same_

_He had to live with them_

_Had to remember_

_Seven years old_

_Being pinned to the ground by her_

_And kissed_

_While screaming the plague of cooties_

_Twelve years old_

_Sitting on her porch swing_

_Can I kiss you_

_Yes_

_Their first real kiss_

_Sixteen years old_

_Looking at her face sleeping_

_In the wake of passion_

_Kissed her forehead_

_Before falling asleep himself_

_Kissing her lips _

_Their first child_

_Sleeping in her arms_

_Scared for the future_

_But happy all the same_

_Eighteen_

_A kiss at the alter_

_Binding him to her forever_

_Happy_

_Twenty two_

_Their second child_

_Kissing her in their small house_

_In Grenada_

_Watching them grow_

_So big_

_So perfect_

_Twenty six_

_Kissing the top of her head_

_As she died in his arms_

_Of an uninvited disease_

_That had no right to be in her_

_Had no right to be in his daughter_

_Dave closed his locker_

_Walked back towards exam five_

_And impending doom_

_Oh what he would give_

_For just one more _

_Kiss._

__

__

__

__

__

__

_~*~Note~*~_These are stories that happen during the POV stories that the main character does not witness. Should I write more? Please review. Thanx 


	7. Dr. Finch

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 6: "Dr. Finch''**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 6 told from Dr. Finch's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, Elizabeth, Cleo, and Benton.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Okay, this shouldn't take long. Skye, what's your birthday?" 

" August 4th."

" Your seven, right?"

" Uh-huh."

" OK, now I need your parents and siblings names." Cleo said.

" Okay. Daddy's name is David Malucci, and Mommy's name is- I mean was Gillian Smith Malucci. My sister's name is Isabel." Skye Malucci answered. Dave looked pained when his daughter referred to her mother in the past tense, but didn't say anything about it. Cleo continued filling out the chart.

" All right, now I need to ask your daddy some questions, Okay?"

" Okay." Cleo smiled at Skye and turned to Dave.

" I need to know any family history of illness, to put in her chart." she told him. Dave answered with reluctance.

" Well, my whole family was healthy, my wife died from leukemia, but I don't know about her family, because she was adopted."

" So two people in your family had leukemia? That's interesting." Cleo said, making notes in her chart. 

" Not really." He replied. " My doctor took one look at the power house we used to live near in Grenada, and he is surprised I don't have it too." 

" Well, not everyone who lives near a power house gets cancer."

" But still, it's probally the cause."

" I guess." she said, still not convinced. Dave looked at his watch, then back up at Cleo. 

" I'm on in ten minutes. Can we do this later?"

" Sure, Dave."

" I have a break in three hours, I'll see you then?"

  * " Sure." Cleo was quick to answer, she wanted to talk to Dave. To make sure he was okay. She had found him, lost in thought by the soda machine. He had been acting odd all day, and she was worried about him. She decided to ask Skye about it. She would know her father better than anyone else.
  * " Skye, do you think your Daddy is okay?"

" No, but he'll go home and talk to Eddie and Claudia, and then he will be fine."

" Who are they?" Cleo asked her.

" Eddie rents out the basement, he's Daddy's best friend, and Claudia is his sister. They always make him feel better."

" Dr. Finch, we've got a two year old with convulsions, get in her now!"

Cleo heard Kerry call her from trauma. She sighed and got up. 

" I'll see you later, Skye."

"Bye Dr. Finch." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 6) 

~*~Notes~*~ I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 7: Dr. Carter

Part 8: Nurses

Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

Part 14: Nina

****

****


	8. Dr. Carter 1

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 7/a: "Dr. Carter"**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 7/a told from Dr. Carter's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: This is my first ER fic. Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to jade14er@aol.com . Visit my ER website at:

www.geocities.com/brenda_d165082000/index.html

Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, Elizabeth, Cleo, and Benton.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. John Carter walked into the ER, compleatly exhausted. He had left a sixteen hour shift, just to go home for five hours and them be on again for another ten. Life officially sucked.

Carter sighed and walked to the desk. At least he could catch a few words with Randi before he got on. He really couldn't describe how he felt about Randi. She was beautiful, sure, but there was just something else...he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that she never treated him differently, after Lucy died, and he went to Atlanta. The first day he came back, everyone was nice, but no one joked around with him like before. No one talked to him like a normal person. It was like he was delicate glass, and everyone was afraid he would break. Everyone but Randi. He walked up to the desk, and she was all ready with her jokes, gossip, and snide comments. He founded that he started to count on her for that. She was the only one he could count on to treat him the same. Maybe that was why he found his spare thoughts occupied with images of her face..

" Hey, Carter, where you at? Narnia?" Randi's voice jolted him out of his daydream. 

" Sorry, Randi. Just came here to catch up on my gossip." he teased her. She glared at him.

" All you doctors, think your so great..."

" So your not going to tell me anything?"

" I never said that." Carter smiled and put his elbows up on the counter facing Randi.

" Okay, shoot." Randi leaned in close to him.

" Did you hear about Dave?" she asked looking as if she was about to burst with information. 

" No, what did he do this time?" Carter was expecting to hear about some girl he was dating or a recent feued with 'Festus' as Dave Malucci liked to call Dr. Weaver. The information he got, though, shocked him to the bone.

" He has a daughter." Randi whispered.

" WHAT?!!?" Carter stood up straight and looked at Randi in surprise. " Are you sure?"

" Yup. He just brought her in here a few minutes after you left. Apperently she has lukemia. He said he had another kid too. He's in the locker room if you want to talk to him."

" Yeah, I was heading that way anyway. See ya later, Randi."

" Bye, Doc."

Carter headed in the direction of the locker room, tired, even though he was eager to talk to Dave. It was going to take a lot of coffee to get him through this shift. Carter came to the locker room door an pushed it open. Dave was standing next to his locker, fumbling with the lock and muttering curses in Spanish. He finally got it open and stuck his head inside, looking for his name tag.

" Hey, Dave. What's up?" Dave stood up suddenly, startled at Carter's voice, and slammed his head on the top of his locker. More Spanish swearing, then:

" Damn it Carter! What the hell do you want?" Dave glared at Carter, rubbing the soreness out of his head,

" Sorry, Dave. Just wanted some coffee." Carter decided it was not such a good idea to talk to Dave right now, and went across the room and started to pour himself a cup of coffee. Dave's shoulders slumped in exhausten and he sighed.

" I'm sorry, man. I guess I'm just a little uptight right now. Woah, you look like Hell."

" Thanks for noticing. I didn't get too much sleep." An odd look overtook Dave's face, a look that Carter had seen all too often. Malucci had some crazy idea up his sleeve. 

" Hey, Carter, I have a proposition for you." 

' Oh, G_d. Here it goes.' Carter thought. 

" How would you like to get off this shift after only a hour or two of work?" Malucci asked him.

" I'm listening."

" Well, I'm in a sort of predicament. I guess you heard about my daughter?" Carter nodded. " Well, she's gonna be in here for a couple of weeks, and I wanted to get her some clothing and toys to hold her over. But the problem is I don't want to leave her here."

" So what does that have to do with me?" Carter asked.

" Well, I was hapoing you would pick up my other daughter, Isa, from school, and then go to my house and get some stuff for me. I'll cover your shift. Whan your done getting the stuff, you can just go home and sleep, or whatever. Please?"

" Well..."

" Oh, thanks Carter, I knew you would help me out." Dave patted Carter on the back and got to his feet. "I just have to call Isa's school and tell her that you are picking her up. Thanks again, buddy." Dave pinned on his name tag and ran out of the room. 

Carter sighed once again. What had he gotten himself into? Oh, well, at least he would get out of work. 

Carter left the locker room and went over to the board. He had decided to talk to this Malucci kid and try to gauge if her sister was going to be a pain on the ass or not. He saw: S. Malucci-Exam 5. Carter took the short walk over there and opened the door.

A small girl, about six or seven, was sleeping on the bed. She cradled her hand with an IV needle in it in her other hand. Her black hair was fanned out behind her. Carter noticed the huge blood bruises on her arms and legs an winced. 

' Kid must have it bad." he thought. She looked seriously sick. Oh, well, she seemed civil enough. Then again, she was sleeping.

Carter closed the door to Exam 5 and walked back towards the desk. Malucci was waving to him, trying to his attention. Carter turned and headed over too him.

' Here we go.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 7/a) 

~*~Notes~*~ Part 7/b comming soon! I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 7/b: Dr. Carter

Part 8: Nurses

Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

Part 14: Nina

****

****


	9. Dr. Carter 2

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 7/b: "Dr. Carter"**

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 7/b told from Dr. Carter's point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Visit my ER web site at:

www.geocities.com/brenda_d165082000/index.html

Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Haleh, Elizabeth, Cleo, and Benton.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Carter walked into the parking lot with a scowl on his face.

" I can't believe I got myself dragged into this." he thought. If this Malucci girl was anything like he was when his brother Bobby was dying from leukemia, she would not be pleasant. He sure wasn't. He remembered not talking to anyone but his brother, and generally being a pain in the ass. 

If the girl -what did Malucci say her name was?- was like he was, though, she was acting that way to hide all of the pain she was going through. She might need someone to talk too. Damn, what was her name?

Carter got into the car and turned on the ignition. He leaned back against the seat for a moment, waiting for the heat to block the cold of the winter months.

" At least I don't have to be at work." he thought as he put the car into drive and moved out onto the plowed road. 

Carter moved into the parking lot of Sara-Charlotte Secondary School, trying to advoid the uniformed teenagers that were filing towards their cars. He had at first pulled into the primary school's lot, but quickly realized his mistake when he saw the kintergarden through eighth grade children walking out. Carter parked where Malucci told him to, then waited. 

About five minutes later, a girl who looked like an older version of Skye Malucci came up to his open window.

" Isabel Malucci?" he asked. She nodded.

" Are you Dr. Carter?"

" Yes. Get in the passanger side." The girl didn't move.

" Can I see some I.D.?" Isa popped her gum. Carter sighed and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. '_Only a Malucci..._' He retrieved his driver's license and showed it to Isa.

" Satisfied?" he asked her. She nodded and walked around the front of Carter's jeep. She opened the back door on the passanger side and dumped her bookbag and an worn violin case on the backseat. Then Isa climed into the front seat, put her purse on the dashboard, and buckled herself in. She looked at him.

" Are we going?"

" Where to?" Carter asked her, starting the car. 

" 2802 Elmwood Ave." She fumbled around in her purse for a minute before bringing out a compact. She opened it and began to fix her hair. Carter rolled his eyes and drove onto the road.

" So what exactly are we doing here? Your dad wasn't too specific."

" We go to my house, and get clothes and toys for Skye, I change out of this school girl gitup, and you drive us back to the hospital."

" Can't you drive?" he asked her.

" No."

" How old are you?"

" 15."

" Oh." 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, only speaking when Isa had to give Carter directions. They finally arived at a modest two story house, in a residential area of Chicago. They got out of the car, and Isa ran up to the front door and grabbed the mail. She looked through it while unlocking the front door. She stepped inside the house, and then looked back at Carter, who was still standing by the jeep.

" You comming?" Carter nodded and walked up the front stoop, folowing Isa into the house. He closes the front door behind him.

Carter was surprised at how well kept the house was. None of the furinature matched, and there was crayon on the walls and a couple of stains on the carpet, but it wasn't the pigstye he expected Malucci's house to be. There was no junk thrown around, everything semmed in place. Isa's voice cut into his thoughts.

" I'm going to change, can you grab a couple of outfits for Skye? Her room is up the stairs, first to the left."

"Sure.." Carter started to respond, but Isa was already gone, dissapeared into her room. He sighed and walked up the stairs. 

Carter was sure he walked into the right room when he got up there. The room was painted light blue with white clouds. Sky, like her name Skye. Carter took ten minutes picking out five outfits he was pretty sure matched, and then laid them on the bed. Just as he was going to her dresser to pick out underwear and socks, Isa came into the room. She dumped a handful of toiletries onto the bed, and grabbed a suitcase from under it. She packed everything up, and grabbed a couple of toys from the shelf.

" Come on we have to go."

" Okay." Carter followed her down the hall. Just as they reached they stairs, Isa stopped.

" Damn, I forgot hair brushes. Take this to the car please? I'll be right there." She handed Carter the suitcase and went back into the bathroom. 

Carter walked downstairs, to come face to face with a tall black man (think:Will Smith) that even he had to look up to. The man looked Carter over and then shouted:

" Hey, Isa, I thought your dad only let you date guys under eighteen!" Isa came out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs, brushes in hand.

" He's not my boyfriend, dumbass."

" Then who is he?"

" Dr. Carter works with Dad. Skye's sick again, and he's giving me a ride to the hospital."

" Oh. I have graveyard tonight, tell your Dad I'll be to the hospital when my shifts done, hear?" Isa nodded. " Is Claudia home yet?"

" No."

" I'll tell her when she gets home. C'ya Carter." The man walked down the basement, and Isa and Carter walked to the car.

" Who was that?" Carter asked her.

" Dad's friend Eddie. He lives in the celler."

" Oh. Who's Claudia?"

" My aunt. She lives with us too." They got in the jeep and drove off to County General. Isa turned out to be not all that bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 7/b) 

~*~Notes~*~ I don't know what Carter was like when his brother died. I'm improvising. I want to get Carter together with Dave's sister in a later part. What do you think? I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 8: Nurses

Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

****

****


	10. Nurses

**Angel In The **ERPart 8: "Nurses"

**By: Jade14**

****

Summary: A cancer patient shakes up the ER. Part 8 told from the nurses point of view. Read parts in order!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I own nada. 

Author's Notes: Excuse the medical terms, I'm no doctor, I'm only 14! Each part is told by a different person's point of view. These stories are supposed to be short, because they are small exchanges between the characters in a big story, they are not meant to stand alone. Send feedback to mara_ditullio@hotmail.com . Visit my ER web site at:

www.geocities.com/brenda_d165082000/index.html

Thanx and enjoy!

Characters You Know (So Far): Dr. Dave, Randi, Mark Greene, Malik, Kerry, Jing-Mei, Carter, Luka, Chuny, Hale, Elizabeth, Cleo, and Benton.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuny

Chuny walked to the front desk, trying to find something to do on this continually slow day. She put her charts down as she saw Carter walk through the door with a suitcase, teenage girl, and a annoyed expression on his face. Chuny spoke to him as he approached the desk. 

" New girlfriend, Carter?" The girl he was with answered for him.

" Oh, yes, Carter's my new boyfriend, and were hopelessly in love." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Carter. " Where do I go?"

" Umm...right over-"

" Never mind, Ive got it." she interjected, spying the board. Her eyes roamed it until she found her goal. " Exam five?"

" Yes. If you waited, I was just about to tell you-"

" Okay, kids." Chuny got in between Carter and Isabel Malucci. " That's enough playtime for now. Would you like to see your sister?" Isa nodded. " Well, come on then." Chuny left a scowling Carter behind on her way to Exam 5. Isa began talking to her.

" I really don't like that guy."

" Well, he can be that way at times." Chuny answered, with a chuckle.

" My Aunt Claudia is like that. They would go great together."

" Really? He needs a girlfriend."

" Yeah, well she's-"

" CHUNY! Trauma coming in!" 

" I've got to go. Haleh is in Exam five. Right down that way." Chuny pointed. "See you around girl." Chuny ran off towards trauma 1, leaving Isa lost in the hall wondering who Hale was.

Yosh

" Do you work here?" Yosh turned around to see a girl of about fifteen holding a suitcase and looking quite lost.

" Yes, I do. Are you lost sweetheart?" The girl made a face at the name, and then said:

" I just need to know where Exam 5 is?" 

" Well, come along." Yosh said. " I'll show you." Yosh led the way down a corridor and towards Exam 5. On the way, he saw Dr. Malucci and Dr. Chen arguing about something, once again, while walking down the corridor. The girl he was with opened her mouth and raised her hand as they approached them, but put it down when they walked right by without noticing her. Yosh was curious, but decided not to comment on her strange behavior.

" Well, here we are." Yosh said opening the door to Exam 5. " Hale is in there to answer any questions you have."

" Thank you, sir." 

" You're most welcome." Yosh watched the girl walk into Exam 5, and then went back to work.

Hale

" Can I help you honey?" Hale asked the young girl who just walked into Exam 5. 

" No, I'm fine now. Thanks." The girl sat next to Skye Malucci, who was sleeping, and then looked at Hale. " You're a nurse?"

" Yes. My name is Hale. How do you know Skye?"

" She's my sister."

" Oh, you must be Isabel." The girl nodded. " Well, it's very nice to meet you honey. If you have any questions, you can just ask me. Okay?"

" Okay, I have two."

" Shoot."

" How long will Skye be on Chemo this time?"

" Well," Hale answered her, " we're starting her on Chemotherapy tomorrow, and she'll have to be in isolation for the first three days, because since her immune system will be down, she'll be vulnerable to catching germs. After that, four to five more days, depending on how she responds to the drugs."

" Okay. That's the same as last time."

" You had another question?" 

" Yes, when does my Dad's shift end?"

" Dave?"

" That's him."

" In about three hours, I believe."

" Thanks." Just then, Malik entered the room.

" Yo, Hale, they need your help with that trauma."

" All right. I'll see you later honey." Hale said walking out. Isa nodded.

" Bye."

Malik

" Hey girl. What's up?"

" You're a nurse too?"

" You know it. What are you in for?" The girl gestured towards the girl sleeping on the bed.

" My sister's sick."

" Right, your that Malucci chick that Carter brought in." 

" Excuse me? I'm not a chick."

" Your a dude? You sure look like a chick." The girl rolled her eyes.

" Don't you have somewhere to be?"

" Yeah, actually, my shift ended five minutes ago." Malik got up and stretched. " I'm blowin' this popcicle joint. C'ya girl." Malik walked out of the room so fast, he didn't here Isa's whispered comment. 

" Weirdo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(End of Part 8) 

~*~Notes~*~ I know, stupid ending. I write the following parts after I have read the previous story's reviews, so please review and write suggestions! Thanx.

Coming Soon: Part 9: Dr. Kovack

Part 10: Dr. Chen

Part 11: Abby

Part 12: Dr. Benton

Part 13: Dr. Romano

day 2:

Part 14: Dr. Dave

****

****


	11. Dr. Kovac

**Angel In The ER**

**Part 9: Dr. Kovac**

****Notes : Song by Jon Bon Jovi. Otec = father - lijecnik = doctor - lijec = medicine Send feedback to: mara_ditullio@hotmail.com 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Luka Kovac walked into Exam five. He was halfway through his shift, and anxious to finish and get on to his date with Abby. He had bought her a necklace for her birthday about three weeks ago, and tonight he was finally able to give it to her. He was excited to see what her reaction would be. 

Luka fumbled around to close the door. The room was dark, the only lighting coming from a reading lamp sitting next to one of the beds. Luka saw a little girl, sleeping, clutching a stuffed elephant. She had an IV trailing from her arm, and she looked peaceful, for the moment. Then there was a noise. Luka strained his ears, and then was able to make out musical lyrics, floating out of oblivion. 

_______________________________________________ 

It's hard for me to say the things 

I want to say sometimes 

There's no one here but you and me 

And that broken old streetlight 

Lock the doors 

We'll leave the world outside 

All I've got to give to you 

Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me... 

_______________________________________________ 

Luka looked over on the bedside and saw Dave Malucci sitting on a chair. He had fallen asleep listening to headphones; that's where the music was coming from. 

' He doesn't look good.' Luka decided. Dave's forehead was creased and he was pale. He was moving slightly in his restless sleep, and mumbling quietly. Luka considered taking off the headphones, but he was afraid of disturbing him. From what he had heard, Dave needed as much sleep as he could get. 

When Luka started his shift earlier in the day, he heard all about Dave and his kids. Randi had informed him ( not by his own request ) while he was looking over the board. She had said Dave wasn't acting himself, but she didn't prepare him for the way he looked. First of all, he was sleeping at 5:00 p.m. Yeah, Dave slept a lot, but at 5:00? This told Luka that he was probably up at odd hours with his daughter. Luka had experience in this. There being little in the way of medical care in Croatian during the war, his children had fallen ill often. He was up at all hours, whenever they called 'otec'. Luka smiled. His children used to brag at school that their father was a lijecnik, and could give them lijec to make them feel better. Of course, he had scolded them for bragging, but he was secretly glad that his children were proud of him. If the parents are kind, children are proud of them for almost any little thing they accomplish. Luka looked over at Dave. How could someone possibly be proud of him? He was a goof off, a terrible doctor. What did he ever accomplish? 

There had to be something. Luka would have to ask Dave's children. No matter how small, children always found something. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

Thank you for loving me 

______________________________________________________________________ 

The second thing Luka noticed wrong with Dave was the music coming from the headphones. Dave was a lot of thing, but a Bon Jovi fan wasn't one of them. Well, maybe some of the old songs, but 'Thank You For Loving Me' was a sappy love song, not Dave's taste. 

Luka had heard ( from Randi) that Dave's wife had died only five months before he had started working at County. It was hard for Luka to comprehend that someone might be going through the same thing that he was. He was used to having no one to talk to about his problems, no one that could understand. Dave might have have been able to understand, he might have been able to talk. And if Dave could understand Luka, if he tried, Luka could understand Dave. Luka started to compare Dave to himself. 

The only love song Luka had ever listened to was that American song that his wife had loved, Bryan Adam's 'Everything You Do' . It was his wife's favorite song, right up until the day she passed on. _Wife_... Dave's wife had passed on too. Even more recently than his had. Maybe this was her favorite song, or their special song. Then again, it could be just coinsidence that he was listening to a love song. People listen to them all the time. But Dave... listening to a love song? No, it was probally her favorite song, whoever she was. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

I never knew I had a dream 

Until that dream was you 

When I look into your eyes 

The sky's a different blue 

Cross my heart 

I wear no disguise 

And if I did you'd make believe 

That you believe my lies 

Thank you for loving me 

______________________________________________________________________ 

The door to the exam room opened, and a woman walked in. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was carrying a cup of coffee, and she had a messanger bag slung over one shoulder. She flicked on the lights, then finally noticed Luka. 

" Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want these off?" She gestured towards the lights. 

" No, it's allright. Are you related to the patient?" Luka asked her. The woman took a few steps forward and stuck out her right hand. 

" Claudia Ciccone. I'm Dave's sister." Luka took her hand in his and shook it. 

" Oh right. He talks about you sometimes. My name is Luka Kovac." 

" That sounds European." 

" It is. I'm Croctian." 

" Well you're the first person I've met from there. Did he fall asleep again?" Claudia walked over to her brother and lifted his hand. She let go, and it fell back into his lap with a dull thud. " Deadhead. You'd think he doesn't ge enough sleep." 

" Maybe he doesn't." 

" No, I live with him. I know when he sleeps because I get stuck watching his kids." She laughed. " He sleeps. The quality of his sleep though, I can't comment on. He wakes up from nightmares all the time, poor kid." Luka nodded in agreement. 

" You are older than he is?" She shrugged. 

" Sort of. We're twins. I was born four hours earlier than he was." Claudia sighed. "Sometimes it feels more like four years." 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

______________________________________________________________________ 

" How can he sleep with those headphones on?" Luka asked her. She laughed. 

" How does he do anything?" She took a sip of her coffee, then caught a glimpse of the time on her watch. " Damn, I have to get back to work." She put the bag back over her shoulder and walked towards the door. 

" It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ciccone." 

" You too Dr. Kovac." She left the exam room. Luka turned back towards Dave. He could hear the music all the way on the other side of the room! How was Dave sleeping through it? 

______________________________________________________________________ 

You pick me up when I fall down 

You ring the bell befor they count me out 

If I was drowning you would part the sea 

And risk your own lifr to rescue me 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Luka walked over to the girl and took her vitals. He saw that she was normal, and noted that in the chart. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Lock the doors 

We'll leave the world outside 

All I've got to give to you 

Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Just then, Jing-Mei Chen walked into the room. She saw Luka and smiled. 

" Have you seen my patient's chart? The one with the broken radius?" 

" No sorry." Jing-Mei sighrd and turned to Skye Malucci, still sleeping. 

" That's Dave's daughter?" 

" Yeah. Cute huh?" 

" Yeah... Wha's that noise?" Luka pointed to Dave sleeping, with the headphones still running. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Thank you for loving me 

When I couldn't fly 

You gave me wings 

You parted my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for lov- 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Jing-Mei walked over to Dave and turned off the headphones. Then she got ready to leave the room. 

" Well, I'd better keep looking for the chart. Goodbye Dr. Kovac." 

" Goodbye Dr. Chen." 

Part 10 comming soon. 


	12. Dr. Chen

Angel In The ER   
Part 10: Dr. Chen  
By: Jade14  
Authors notes: These last three parts will be very short due to the fact that I want to finish up this installment of the story and start the next. So I am going to focus on Let it Snow and Nurse Taylor for the time being. Thanx for all the support and reviews!!  
  
Jing-Mei Chen walked into exam 5, still looking for her chart. She didn't feel like writing up another one, so she was anxious to find it. Luka Kovac had told her that he hadn't seen it, but she wanted to check around anyway.   
" Hey, Jing-Mei." She turned to see Dave Malucci, sitting in the same chair he was before, awake.  
" Hello, Dave. Have you seen my patient's chart? I've been looking for it all day." Dave held up a clipboard and raised an eyebrow.  
" Is this it?"  
" Yes! Where did you find it?" Jing-Mei walked over to him and took the chart. She began leafing through it as Dave answered her.   
" It was in the girls bathroom. My sister found it and brought it to me."  
" You're sister? I'd love to meet her."  
" She already left."  
" Oh, too bad."  
" Daddy?" Dave got off his chair as his daughter woke up and walked to her bedside. Jing-Mei heard him softly speaking Spanish to her as he got her a glass of water.  
Jing-Mei fantasized about her baby often. She would never get to talk to him this way. She sighed, and walked out the door, nearly bumping into Abby.  



	13. Abby

Angel In The ER Part 11: Abby by: Jade14 

Abby came into Exam 5, bumping into Jing-Mei as she left. 

" Sorry." 

" Thats OK." Abby passed by Jing-Mei and walked into Exam five, seeing Dave attending to his daughter. 

" Dave, have you seen Luka?" 

" He just left." 

" Damn." Without saying goodbye to Dave, Abby left Exam five in search of her boyfriend. 

( told you these would be short! bye bye) 


	14. Dr. Romano

Body **Angel in the ER**

Part 13: Dr. Romano 

by: Jade14 

a/n* Ok, this one is all done. Sorry it took so long, but I was caught up with the whole 'Gay Bar' thang. I will start the next story about Skye and Dave and all of them as soon as Summer vacation hits. But I will only write more if I get some feedback!!!!!! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~'~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~'~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~'~`~`~`~`~`~ 

Dr. Robert Romano walked into Exam five, wondering why in the hell he was being called down here for a surgical consult on a cancer patient. They did have specialists to do this sort of thing. He sighed. 

" Oh well." He thought. " At least Ill have a chance to see Lizzy." At this thought, Dr. Romano brightened and put a small spring in his walk as he entered the Exam room. He faced the young girl and said: " So your that Mallatucci girl, right?" The girl nodded. 

" Yes, Dr. *Romanolio*." 

" Huh?" Suddenly, a flash of a camera caused Dr. Romano to put his hand over his eyes, and he heard the voices of many people begin to laugh. 

" You should have seen the look on your face!" He heard one of the nurses say, with a laugh. Dr. Romano shook his head, and resolved never t come into the Er again, unless it was a *real* emergency. 


End file.
